I'll Only See you in my Dreams or Not
by red-headed psychopaths wanted
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a wife and child, but is he happy? Is Harry? A series of unexpected letters will answer this question. Shounen-ai, one-shot. DMHP and ASSS. Also implied HPGW and DMAG. Not AU.


I'll Only See you in my Dreams…or Not

Ok…so this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. Please tell me how I do.

XD

Warning: Yes, this is shounen-ai, slash, or M/M. It's about gay people if I really have to spell it out. . You have been warned.

Disclaimer: You can probably guess that this doesn't belong to me….or else I wouldn't be here right?

Summary: Draco Malfoy has a wife and child, but is he happy? Is Harry? A series of unexpected letters will answer this question. Shounen-ai, one-shot. Implied HPGW and DMAG. Also DMHP and ASSS.

* * *

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

It's too late to go back now. It's too late to go back to a time of innocence, a time of foolish hope. It's too late to turn back the clock and reach out to you when I had the chance. It's too late for us.

I know this and I still wish to be, once again, innocent and foolishly hopeful. I still wish I could turn back the clock and reach out to you when I still had a chance. I still wish that there was hope for us.

It used to be everyday that I would see you, pick fights with you, distance myself from you. Now I am barely ever near you at all and can only dream of having that same proximity to you that I used to try so hard to get away from.

What a fool I was. Now I realize why I was always so obsessed with you, why I always was near you. I now realize why you always found a way to get under my skin, plague my thoughts, and haunt my dreams. All this time…all this time, I only wanted you.

And now it's too late. You're with _her _and even I have long been wed. We have children now and with them a chapter in our lives has closed. It is their turn now, and, hopefully, they will not be like me. Hopefully, they will realize what they truly want before it is too late. They should realize what they want like I should have realized what I wanted.

I wanted _you_; not the dark mark, not power, not anything but you.

But it is too late for us and now I'll only see you in my dreams.

Love,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Dear Draco,

I love you too.

Harry

P.S Ginny and the kids are out for the weekend. Maybe we should…catch up?

* * *

"What's wrong, father?" Scorpius put a comforting hand on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. He has simply been sitting there, in his favorite armchair, staring at the letter in his hands for practically half an hour.

"Oh nothing, son." Scorpius's words seemed to break Draco out of his trance. "Nothing's wrong at all. I'll just be leaving for a bit, I won't be back till late, don't wait up."

Draco was almost to the fireplace before Scorpius could nod his understanding and flooed away within seconds.

Scorpius blinked stupidly at the fireplace for few moments, mystifies by his father's behavior.

After a while Scorpius sat down in his father's armchair as he did whenever his father went out. It was the summer, after all and he planned to live it up before he was back in school again.

When he went to sit down, though, he was surprised to find that his father, in his haste, had carelessly forgotten to bring his precious letter with him. Scorpius picked up the forgotten letter with much interest. He wanted to see for himself what had made his father so excited.

He carefully unfolded the parchment and gaped, open mouthed, at what he saw. His father was cheating on his mother! With Albus's father none the less! How had his mother not known!?

Suddenly a thought occurred to Scorpius. His mother was out; she wouldn't back until the morning. She wouldn't know!

Scorpius ran to grab a parchment of his own and quickly began to write with his newest silver quill.

Upon finishing the letter to his satisfaction Scorpios sent the letter away with his fastest owl, hoping it would reach its destination in time.

* * *

_Tap tap tap_

An owl was knocking at the window. A pale hand went to open it, and sent the owl away once it had fulfilled its duty.

The letter was carefully opened…

My dear Albus,

Mum and dad are out. You coming or not?

Love,

I sure as hell hope you know who I am

P.S. And do I sure have a secret to tell you about your dad when you get here!

* * *

El Fin.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
